Daydreams of Shadows
by Oe98
Summary: Sephojx is a Nobody, with the power over telepathy. Joey is a human, with no real talents of his own. This is the story of these two, and the memories of a Heartless neither of them know about. Rated for language and mild gore blood . Chr. rf. in fut. ch


Kingdom Hearts series is owned by Square Enix, and all Disney characters are owned by (you guessed it) Disney Corporation. Sephojx and Joey (Heartless Form) and Joey (Somebody Form) are creations by me inspired by characters within the Kingdom Hearts series.

xxxxxxxxx

Daydreams of Shadows

"Okay, now I know I'm losing my mind." The man-thing just stood there; staring from behind his hood. Moments became minutes as Joey stood there staring at this cloaked man. "Aren't you going to say-"

"What-do-you-mean?"

"Wh-what?" More moments.

"'losing my mind'."

"Oh! yeah. Well… in this world, you don't exist." Minutes went by as the look of shock seesed to be.

"'on this world'?" The man found it hard to come to terms with this new statement.

"… well… yeah. In this world you're not a real being."

"On every world I'm not a real being." Moments became hours as such a Truth was thought over.

"Who are you?" came the question in his head, to which the answer came immediately:

"'Who' is no longer a concern concerning me. Only one such as yourself can Truly comprehend 'Who' as you put it."

The lighting came through a series of cracks and clangs as the man drew a conclusion: "You're a… no."

"Yes."

"But how?"

"You see… when a man loves a woman-"

"Not that! I meant, 'How did you get into this apartment complex?"

"Wh-what?"

"Well… didn't you say you are a homicidal maniac?"

"… no."

"Well… no offense, Crazy, but you definitely look like a duck."

"What- what do ducks have to do with any of this?"

"Uh… wha~?" He leaned upon the stool next to him.

"This is getting moronic. Who are you?"

"I've been called 'Joey'," he covered his mouth in astonishment. 'Why did I just tell him-?"

"Thanks. How did you get here?"

"I walked." He flinched, 'Is he doing something to-?'

"Thanks. From?"

"North." 'Damn it! What the fuck-?'

"Uhhh. Thanks, I guess." The cloaked man took a step away from Joey and made for the window. "Quite the lovely night, yes?"

"The view's beautiful, actually." To which he cursed himself again, 'What is going on?'

"So," he turned to face him, "do you know my name yet?"

xxxxx

Joey woke up violently. The thunder had caused his dog to cuddle closer to him; the poor thing was practically flung to the ground. He looked about through the sweat on his face. He listened carefully through the screams. He felt through the linens for-  
"Screams?" And after a moment, 'From upstairs!' He jumped out of bed and bolted towards the stairs and practically hit his head after tripping up them, and after he got there, a strange, bug-like thing was fidgeting towards his sister, Annabel, who was screaming accordingly. Her blood was trickling down her arm. "Are you okay? What's-?"  
"Ahhhh!" And she was hooked by something from behind and pulled against the wall.  
"Anne!" The young man raced to the spot, but was stopped by the insect by force. Yellow glints were shining through the wall now, and the sounds of human voices were deteriorating every instant. "Anne! Anna-! Annabel!" His vision was deteriorating even faster, and there were now screams coming from all around him as he blacked out.

xxxxx

Blink. Blink. The Heartless awoke. The pendant around its neck was colder than usual, and the room was much brighter than before; he could make out outlines within the Darkness, 'Purebloods. Foolish bastards.' "What are you doing staring at me for? Go away!" It was all-to-late for him to realize there was nowhere for them to go to.  
"A little bossy today, aren't we?" Ienzo.  
"Shouldn't you be dying somewhere?" He fazed in from behind its chair, "How dare you enter here without permission, XIX. Have we suddenly forgotten the rules?"  
"Can you blame me? I just recently got my mind back from that ignorant little whelp."  
"Yes. Now either go kill yourself, or be on your way." The two knew full well any battle would be close-matched.


End file.
